Sa Perfection
by Shangreela
Summary: 0S Chacun a son idée de la perfection. Pourtant, parfois, deux perfections se rejoignent. Pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire ?


**WARNING : **Sortes de spoils, et thèmes abordés (rating M)

**-**

**SA PERFECTION**

**-**

**-**

Perfection : _nf_

État de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui est parfait

-

Parfait : _adj_

SENS 1 Sans aucun défaut, excellent

SENS 2 Qui est un modèle du genre, accompli, total

____*____

Il était le Soumis parfait.

Son Maître ordonnait, et lui exécutait, avec une dévotion parfaite et une superbe et exemplaire autodiscipline.

Sôbi se pliait à toutes les exigences de Seimeï, supportait les douleurs, les humiliations, les insertions, le sexe violent, le bondage et autres ; il se tendait tout entier vers le seul but de satisfaire son Maître en s'offrant à lui tout entier, en lui offrant tout de lui – son plaisir comme sa douleur, sa peur, sa soumission ou tout autre chose qu'il désirait.

-

Ce n'était pas seulement son corps qu'il lui abandonnait, mais aussi son cœur et son mental. Le Maître avait tout pouvoir de briser chaque pièce du Soumis, car celui-ci s'offrait sans défense.

Sôbi était le Soumis parfait, et il faisait plus que s'offrir, avec encore moins qu'aucune défense. Sôbi était une offrande vivante et volontaire.

-

Et si son Maître lui demandait des choses dures et compliquées, qui parfois lui faisaient si peur et si mal que son corps immobilisé en tremblait, c'était parce que son Maître l'en savait capable, et qu'il devait être fier de lui donner cette preuve d'amour et de confiance. Le Maître savait comprendre les désirs du Soumis que celui-ci ne soupçonnait même pas.

Le Maître savait ce qui était bon pour le Soumis, et ce qui devait être fait. Ce que le Soumis devait faire.

-

La plus grande hantise de Sôbi était de décevoir son Maître. C'était déjà arrivé, et il en gardait un cuisant souvenir de honte et de culpabilité.

Un jour, le Maître l'avait encordé et suspendu dans une élégante cage aux barreaux de fer forgé torsadés, puis avait quitté la pièce en le laissant ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, qui lui avaient semblé être des jours. Terrorisé par l'abandon alors qu'il avait les yeux bandés et un barreau de bois dans la bouche pour le priver de la parole, Sôbi avait tenté de se libérer des cordages rêches et contraignants, mais ses mouvements paniqués n'avaient fait qu'accroître la douleur de l'encordage. Pourtant, la cage avait bougé, et fait du bruit. Le Maître était alors revenu ; Sôbi avait éprouvé un immense soulagement, qui n'avait cependant pas duré.

Tout en faisant redescendre la cage, son Maître lui avait dit à quel point il l'avait déçu, et combien il avait mal fait. Un bon Soumis devait pouvoir supporter chaque ordre de son Maître, et s'en remettre à lui, par amour et confiance, même au sujet de ses besoins vitaux. Sôbi avait réalisé avec horreur qu'il avait échoué à un exercice tout simple – après tout, qu'était-ce que perdre la vue, la parole et sa liberté de mouvement, tant qu'il pouvait satisfaire son Maître ? –, qu'il l'avait déçu, qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur des espérances de son Maître. Cette constatation avait suffi à lui remplir les yeux de larmes et à le faire trembler.

Déçu de son comportement, donc, le Maître l'avait puni par le fouet pendant de longs moments, que ses suppliques pour être pardonné rallongèrent encore et encore.

Ce souvenir était le pire de la vie de Sôbi.

Il voulait être le Soumis parfait pour son Maître.

-

-

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, mais le rai de lumière éblouissante qui perça brusquement l'obscurité persistante suffisait à attester de son ouverture. Il savait aussi que cette lumière devait brûler les yeux habitués à l'obscurité de son jouet. Après tout, cela faisait déjà quatre jours.

Lorsque Seimeï entra, Sôbi ne releva pas la tête vers lui. C'était une règle ; ne pas bouger tant qu'il n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre. Alors les épaules nues de Sôbi restèrent droites, son torse nu continua de se soulever au rythme d'une respiration égale, ses jambes nues sur lesquelles il était assis restèrent écartées, ses bras nus dont les poignets étaient ceints de larges bracelets métalliques reliés au plafond par une chaîne ne frémirent qu'à peine, et il garda la tête baissée.

Seimeï s'approcha doucement, satisfait de son œuvre. Sôbi faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait. L'avoir 'déçu' une fois avait été une horrible expérience pour lui, et depuis lors plus rien ne l'arrêtait.

Seimeï adorait la soumission de Sôbi. Cette soumission absolue était excitante.

Lentement, il fit le tour de son travail. S'il apprécia tout ce qu'il vit sans le montrer, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres lorsque le dos nu de Sôbi se révéla à lui. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que cette chair pâle dont la blancheur était striée de rouge jusqu'aux fesses, traces de ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il tendit une main pour toucher du bout des doigts une des plus récentes marques. Elle était encore rouge vif et légèrement brillante de lymphe. Il appuya dessus ; rien d'autre que le bruit de leurs respirations ne brisait le silence.

Sôbi était le soumis parfait.

Son ongle s'enfonça dans la jeune peau en pleine cicatrisation, jusqu'à ce que son doigt perçoive la chaleur humide de la chair blessée et du sang. Sôbi grogna.

Enfin, presque. Il ne manquait plus encore que d'un peu d'entraînement.

Il retira son doigt, taché d'une touche de rouge, et leva son autre main.

-

-

Loin de tout cela, un petit chaton tout brun dormait sereinement, blotti dans le lit d'un grand frère qu'il adorait et idolâtrait.

-

-

Alors ? =) Un peu dur, je sais. Ma bêta, Ariani Lee, et moi voyons les choses sous cet angle-là. Seimeï serait tout à fait capable de faire subir ça à Sôbi, et aux vues des réactions et paroles de Sôbi tomes 6, 7 & 8, le jeune Combattant serait prêt à tout accepter sans chercher à se dérober. La soumission est un gène inhérent aux Sôbis, apparemment^^

Je tiens aussi à dire, pour m'être beaucoup renseignée sur la question avant d'écrire cet 0S, que les relations BDSM ne sont pas basés sur ce genre de névrose seimeienne. Il s'agit de personnes ayant besoin de se sentir dominées ou dominantes, certes, mais consentantes, qui reconnaissent les conséquences de leurs actes et de leur choix – conscience dont Sôbi semble tout à fait privé dans ce texte. Certaines pratiques citées, par contre, sont réelles.

J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu =) , et à la prochaine !

-

-

_Lyly_[**u**]

-


End file.
